Talk:Bride of Chaotica! (episode)
Fire story? What is the source for the fire story? --Tired_ 00:56, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :The Star Trek: Voyager Companion, for example, but many other sources at that time as well. --Jörg 08:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Nitpick :*''Tuvok is mistakenly referred to as a lieutenant when Tom introduces him to the photonic lifeform.'' Removed it's a mistake. – Morder 22:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Also removed as a nitpick by Golden Monkey- posted here for the record: Continuity error: When Harry and Seven inspect the numerous newly opened subspace rifts that are attacked by Chaotica's Death Ray, his fortress is seen on the viewscreen entirely intact while just some seconds ago on the holodeck it was seen partially destroyed.--31dot 23:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Unimpeachable The Doctor's quote "My performance was unimpeachable," may have been an oblique reference to President Clinton's Impeachment Trial (1998-1999), which was ongoing during the production-airing of this episode. Then again, it may have simply been a random joke about any president's being subject to impeachment, which would have been appropriate no matter what was going on in the real world at the time and would have been perfectly in keeping with the Doctor's sense of humor. ::Quite correct. Unless there is some evidence that it was an intentional reference, it shouldn't be there. I'm removing the comment.--31dot 00:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::hmm...guess i won't remove it... :) — Morder 00:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::I guess you will. :) --31dot 00:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::I figured I would have gotten an edit conflict...yay me :) — Morder 00:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Removed quotes "Chaotica fires his fiendish death ray! Certain death for Proton, as his rocket ship bursts into flames!!!" "We didn't burst into flames in the last chapter. Why are these recaps always so inaccurate?" "Well, they brought people back into theaters." "Cliffhangers!" "The lost art of hyperbole." :- An episode trailer for Captain Proton, followed by Kim and Paris "Coffee, black." "I'm sorry, Captain. We've lost another two replicators –" "Listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Coffee. Black." "Yes, ma'am." (To replicator) "Coffee, black. While I've got your attention there are –" (Holds up hand) "Coffee first." (drinks) "...Now, what's the problem?" :- Janeway and Neelix "Invaders from the Fifth Dimension!" :- Satan's Robot "Intercepted communications between Doctor Chaotica and Arachnia. Stop. Chaotica at war with aliens from fifth dimension. Stop. Must strike now to disable death ray." "Stop. Please summarize the message." : - Paris and Tuvok "Invaders from the Fifth Dimension! Invaders-''" (thumps the Robot) "''Quiet!" (mutters) "Invaders..." :- Satan's Robot and Paris "Let me get this straight: trans-dimensional aliens have mistaken your Captain Proton simulation for reality." "Yes ma'am." "And now an armed conflict has broken out between these aliens, and Chaotica's holographic army." "Yes ma'am. His army of evil." :- Janeway and Paris "The Destructo beam on my rocket ship can disable the death ray, but only if someone gets inside the Fortress of Doom and can shut down the lightning shield." : - Paris "Think of it as Starfleet's first encounter with Planet X." :- Seven of Nine "I'm a size four." :- Janeway after accepting the part. "Doc, activate the destructo beam!" "The ''what?" "''The big button in the middle of that panel." :- Paris and The Doctor "Destructo Beam activated." :- The Doctor "The first minute I restore holodeck controls, I'm going to delete this guy." "Delete – this – guy!" :- Paris and Satan's Robot "I'll see you at the Fortress of Doom. And remember, you're the Queen!" :- Paris to Janeway Removed some of the above quotes per MA:QUOTE to thin out the section.--31dot 00:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Removed notes I removed the following 2 notes: * The plot of this episode vaguely resembles Sergey Lukyanenko's 1997 published cyberpunk novel , in which a non-corporeal (though not photonic) entity from another world interacts with Humans only through virtual reality. * Nicholas Worth previously played Sorm in the episode . The first note is speculative and uncited, while the second note seems much more relevant to the page about Nicholas Worth rather than this article. --Defiant 20:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC)